Kurama's Nightmare Come To Life
by muie5
Summary: What happens when Hiei get's sick and three new demons appear out of nowhere? Who are they and how do they know Hiei?
1. Chapter 1

muie5: I don't want to!

Kurama: You have to. Do you **_want _**to be sued so you can't buy your Inuyasha movies?

muie5: No.

Kurama: Okay then say it.

muie5: Okay! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters of it, but I do own Kira!

**Kurama's Worse Nightmare**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hiei, come down here for breakfast!" Yukina yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Then she turned around to the table were everyone else was. "You can eat," Yukina told them. Everyone but Kurama started eating. Yet again Yusuke and Kuwabara got into an eating contest.

After a few minutes pasted and Hiei still didn't come down Kurama went up the stairs to see what was going on. Even though it is _very _rare that Hiei eats breakfast he always come down and sat at the table.

Kurama knocked on the door, and the response was a soft mumble. Kurama knocked again and the mumble came again. So Kurama opened the door and popped his head into the room. He looked around and saw Hiei still in bed. So he walked over and saw Hiei was _very _pale and sweating badly.

"Hiei?" Kurama said out of concern. Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder to shack him, but let go immediately. "Oww!" Kurama yelped, holding his hands close to his chest. Then he put the back of his hand on Hiei's forehead. Kurama took his hand off, and held it. "He's burning up. Even for a fire demon," Kurama thought.

"Hiei, wake up!" Kurama said loudly, but not to loud. Hiei slowly opened his eyes, and in a slur of words asked, "What are you doing here, Fox?" "You have a fever. We need to get you to a hospital," Kurama ordered.

Hiei slowly sat up. "And what? Say 'This fire demon…has a…fever.' I don't…think that will…work," Hiei said slowly so the words didn't slur together again. "I guess you're right, but I _have _to do _something_," Kurama demanded.

Hiei could barley sit up in his bed. Because of this, Kurama got even more concerned about his friend. "Just go to sleep, and I'll see what I can do," Kurama ordered, laying Hiei back down. "I'm fine!" Hiei growled before passing out. Kurama nodded and ran out of the room.

Kurama went outside, and looked around at the beautiful green grass and colorful flowers. He then ran into the forest that surrounds the white two-story house. "I have to find a plant that will help him," Kurama thought desperately.

Mean while, Yukina went upstairs to check on Hiei since he never came down. She knocked on the door, and heard a soft 'what?' "Hiei, are you alright? You never came down for breakfast. Are you hungry?" Yukina asked in a burst of concern. "I'm fine," Hiei said softly and slow. Yukina nodded and walked back downstairs.

Hiei got out of bed, and walked to the window making sure to grab onto something so he didn't fall. "I can barley walk! This is…" Hiei fell to the ground unconscious from the strain on his body.

Kurama ran into the deepest part of the forest searching for a plant. He stopped and looked around. "Where _is _it! WHERE!" Kurama yelled out of worry and anger.

All the sudden a giggle came from the trees. Kurama narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Who are you?" Kurama asked in a Hiei tone. "You sure changed your tone from before," a girl's voice said from the shadows. "Come out," Kurama ordered strictly.

A girl with short raven-black hair that came to her shoulders, blue eyes, and looked about 5'6" wearing a black outfit walked out of the trees.

"Who _are _you?" Kurama asked again. "My name is Kira. I'm a fox demon from the northern thieves' tribe. Now you, cutie," Kira said, looking at Kurama with a smile. "I'm Shuichi Minamino. What do you want?" Kurama asked in a lighter tone. "Well…" Kira put her hands on her hips. "You're name is a human one, but you're not human," Kira stated with a smile. "I know! Now what do you want?" Kurama asked, going back to a cold tone. "To help a cutie like you," Kira answered in a joking tone. "I _need _no help. Now leave," Kurama commanded, going back to searching for the plant.

"Whatever. I want to know if you know someone named 'The Cursed Child of the Glacial Village'?" Kira asked, folding her arms in front of her.

Kurama stopped and looked back at her. "How do you know him?" Kurama asked with surprise him his tone. "You don't need to know _that_. Do you know where he is?" Kira asked in a professional tone. "You may come with me when I go back. If you wish, that is," Kurama said, going back to searching. "Fine," Kira said, leaning agents a tree trunk.

Kurama stopped _again_, and turned to her with a surprised look on. "You…You will?" Kurama stuttered. "Of course!" Kira answered, " I came all this way. I could wait just a _little _longer. It's no big deal." Kurama just nodded, and went back to work.

Back at the house Hiei was still out on the floor; his fever getting worse and worse as he lay there. "It's…so…hot," Hiei muttered. "I feel so weak. It's _never _been _this _bad before," Hiei said in his mind.

"It's not here! Not a trace!" Kurama yelled out of frustration back in the forest. "For…what?" Kira asked curiously. Kurama turned to her and answered with, "To cure a high fever." "That's easy. I thought it was something important," Kira said with a sweet smile that showed her teeth.

Kurama grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Where? Where can I find it!" Kurama asked. Kira saw the desperation in his eyes, and knew his life or someone close to him life was endangered if he didn't find it. But what _really _caught her attention was the look that told her he would do _anything _to get it. "I have some with me. I picked some for a friend," Kira answered. "Please! Please, I need some!" Kurama begged, letting go of her.

Kira pulled out a purple looking, three leaf plant from her back pocket. "Here. I can see whoever or whatever needs this is _very _dear to your heart," Kira stated with another sweet smile. Kurama took the plant and held it tight. "Yes…Yes, he is," Kurama admitted, looking at the plant.

Kira just gave another sweet smile that had warmth in it. "Oh!" Kurama said, remembering what he came for. Then he turned around and ran off. "Huh? HEY! Wait for me!" Kira yelled after him. Then she ran to keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

muie5: Why?

Kurama: your the one who wanted to put up the story. You knew what you had to do.

muie5: Okay. Only because you promised to take me on a date. smiles

Kurama: Wait! No I...

muie5: To bad. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kira!

Chapter 2

When Kurama got to the house everything was deathly quite. Kira stopped to stare at the gorgeous house. "Come on, Miss," Kurama ordered, walking into the house. "It's Kira!" Kira complained, but followed.

Kurama ran up the stairs to Hiei's room. Kira followed almost tripping as she ran up the stairs.

Everyone was in there when they got there. They were all around the bed. "What? What happened? Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked in a frenzy. Yusuke walked over to his friend with a dismal face. "Yusuke…" Kurama said softly.

Kira pushed her way through the door. "What's with the people?" Kira asked angry, looking at everyone.

"Yusuke, I got something for Hiei. It will help. I'm sure it will! Where is he?" Kurama asked to his friend with more and more worry in his eyes. "Kurama…Hiei has grown much worse. His fever as skyrocketed. I'm not…" Yusuke was cut off right there. "No!" Kurama yelled, running over to his friend's side.

Hiei's face was a bit red cause of the fever. "Oh, Hiei," Kurama said with tears forming. "My power isn't working. Every time I try to heal him his fever does go down…then immediately go back up. It won't do any good," Yukina explained with sadness in her voice from her helplessness.

Kurama pulled out the plant from his hair. "This plant should work. If you will give me a few minutes to fix it," Kurama stated, looking down at his friend. Yusuke nodded in approval. Kurama ran out of the room and downstairs.

Kira was still standing by the door watching all that was happening. Kuwabara turned to her with a questioning look. "Who's that?" Kuwabara asked to no one in particular. Yusuke and Yukina turned to Kira, too. "I'm sorry," Kira said softly. She bowed to them. "My name is Kira, a fox demon from the northern thief's tribe. Glad to meet you all," Kira introduced herself.

"So what are you doing here, Kira. Did Kurama kidnap you or something?" Yusuke asked, trying to keep his suspicions covered up. "I've come on a search for the Amiko. Shuichi was kind enough to take me here where he is suppose to be," Kira explained in a clam, monotone voice. "Amiko?" Kuwabara asked. "My missing brother!" Yukina exclaimed.

"A sister? He has a sister? I never knew _that_. Well…then glad to meet you, Sis," Kira said, happily holding out her hand. Yukina just stood there confused, but with her kind heart she shook her hand.

Kurama came running into the room. He ran to Hiei's bedside, and lifted Hiei's upper body with his free hand. "I hope this works," Kurama prayed as he poured the medicine into his mouth. Kurama laid Hiei back down, dragged a chair over to his side, and sat down looking at his best friend.

Kira walked over to Kurama. "Shuichi, what about helping me find…" A hand jester by Kurama cut off Kira. "I guess this person really does mean a lot to him," Kira thought.

Kira turned to look at our favorite fire demon asleep. Her eyes went wide, and a soft whisper of 'brother' was heard. Kurama looked up at her hearing that.

Kira kneeled next to the bed and to the right of Kurama. She put her hand to Hiei's head and pulled back. "We have to do something. Even a fire demon can't put up with the heat he's putting out," Kira explained, jumping up. She grabbed Kurama's hand, and pulled him from the room.

"Where's the kitchen?" Kira asked in a hurry. "Take a right once you get down the stairs," Kurama answered the best he could while trying to keep up with Kira.

Kira took the right, and almost making Kurama run into a corner. She stopped and looked around the kitchen. "Shuichi, can you help me?" Kira asked, letting go of Kurama's hand. "Yes," Kurama answered with a nod.

"Good. Do as I tell you and do it fast. He might not last long with his fever so high," Kira explained, turning to Kurama with a determined-worried look on. Kurama nodded in agreement.

Back in Hiei's room 

Yukina stayed at Hiei's side. Kuwabara walked up to her with a sadness showing in his expression. "Yukina, my love, don't look so sad. Everything will be alright," Kuwabara promised. "Oh, Kazuma! Hiei's getting worse, and my powers aren't helping either," Yukina explained.

The sound of something hitting the wooden floor was heard. Kuwabara looked down, and saw some gorgeous stones of crystal that ice maidens could only make. Kuwabara then embraced her in a comforting hug.

A few moments passed till Kira and Kurama came running into the room. Kira ran over to Hiei's bedside and put a cold rag on his forehead. "Kira, you can't do that. Hiei has a Jagan eye. It will hurt him," Yusuke explained. "Oh," Kira said, taking off the rag and putting it on his neck.

"I called someone to help. He should be here in a bit. Till then Kurama and I made some medicine to keep him asleep," Kira explained. She motioned to Kurama and he walked over.

Kira took the bowl of green liquid from Kurama, and poured it into Hiei's mouth. Hiei swallowed it and gagged.

He opened his eyes and looked around. When he looked at Kira, a very tiny smile appeared that only her and Kurama could see. "I'm happy to see you, Kira," Hiei told her telepathically. Kira nodded in response. "Go back to sleep," Kira ordered back telepathically. Hiei's vision went blurry then he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

muie5: I don't want to!

Kurama: You have to. Do you **_want _**to be sued so you can't buy your Inuyasha movies?

muie5: No.

Kurama: Okay then say it.

muie5: Okay! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters of it, but I do own Kira!

Chapter 3

A few hours passed with Hiei's fever getting worse and worse. In all that time Kurama and Kira never left Hiei's bedside, Kuwabara took Yukina out of the room a while ago so she could get some air, and Yusuke left a little bit ago to go downstairs.

The doorbell was heard then some talking. The voices sounded like Yusuke and some other guy. Kira and Kurama was so worried about Hiei's condition that they didn't notice Yusuke walk into the room.

"Kira," Yusuke said, looking towards them. Kira turned to see what Yusuke wanted. There stood someone the same height of Yusuke if not a little taller. He had black hair that was three inches long all around, gray-black eyes, and was wearing a black ninja suit.

She got up right away, and ran over to the man. She hugged him with tears running down her cheeks. "Where's the Amiko?" he asked in a low voice, looking down at the crying Kira.

Kurama got up from the chair. "He's here, but he's _very _sick. So _don't _start a fight," Kurama ordered, turning to the guy. "Or I'll _kill _you," Kurama added in a threatening tone.

Kira grabbed the guy's wrist, and walked over to Hiei. "Put your hand on his cheek, Miso," Kira ordered. So the demon did as he was told. All the sudden he pulled back.

"He as a terrible fever. More then any demon even a fire one needs. Did you give him something to help, Kira?" Miso asked, looking from Hiei to Kira. "Yes, but it might not be good enough," Kira admitted in a sorrowful tone. "Fine. Kiro is downstairs. Just leave it to us. We'll get him back to normal," Miso promised Kira. Then he walked back downstairs. Miso never once had a sad or worried look. "I hope," Kira said under her breath. "Why should I or anyone else trust them with _my _best friend's _life_?" Kurama asked. "Trust me. They'll help," Kira said.

A few hours passed and Miso came walking into the room. Another demon that looked like Miso came in, too. He had black hair that was mid-back, gray-black eyes, and was shorter then Miso, but taller then Kira.

They walked over to Hiei's side. Miso made Hiei drink something green, and the new demon make him eat something blue. Hiei started coughing terribly then stopped.

Kurama got up and went in between the two guys and Hiei. "Who are you! And _what _are you doing!" Kurama ordered more then asked. "I am Miso. Friend to Kira," Miso introduced himself with an evil glare. "And I'm Kiro, brother to Miso and Kira," the other demon answered with a smile.

"So you all are brother and sister? Is that what you're saying?" Kurama asked. "No. Kiro is Miso's brother and mine by marriage. Miso is my husband. They are here since I called them. They _want _to help," Kira explained. Kurama gave a nodded at Kira, and sat back in the chair.

Hiei then opened his eyes. He met the looks of everyone. "Miso…Kiro…" Hiei said in no more then a whisper. "Yes, it is us, Amiko," Miso said.

Hiei sat up with angry in his firry red eyes. "What are you doing here!" Hiei tried to yell, but to no advail. "They came to help," Kira jumped in. Hiei fell back down onto his below unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Muie5: Not again!

Kurama: Just hurry.

Muie5: Oh yeah! Hiei was going to kill me. Okay. I don't own YYH but I do own Kira, Miso, and Kiro.

Hiei: MUIE5!

Muie5: runs for my life

Chapter 4

Hours pasted and it was midnight. Kurama wore his self out worrying, and Kira fell asleep next to Kurama with her head on the edge of the bed. Kiro kneeled next to Kira and looked at Hiei.

"Brother, I know you can hear me even if it's a little whisper to you. I need to tell you something. We originally came to kill you. We were hired by somebody to, but the moment we heard you fell deathly ill we couldn't. All we want to do is help you get better. So please, brother, get better," Kiro pleaded with tear in his eyes.

Miso came up behind him and put a hand on Kiro's shoulder. "Kiro, don't…I mean he'll get better, I promise. So don't worry. Besides we have to stay strong for Kira. If she sees us crying or even have the slightest doubt she won't be able to handle it. So just stay strong, brother," Miso said, looking down at his crying brother. Kiro nodded brushing away the tears.

All the sudden Hiei started to toss and turn _very _violently. Kurama woke up immediately, as did Kira. Kurama and Kira tried to calm Hiei down, but every time they tried to touch him the heat coming off him would be too much. Everyone tried to help, but nothing working.

Yukina came running in. All of them did all they could. A few minutes alter Hiei stopped moving; started to lose all his color. Then his body went limp.

Kira pushed everyone out of the way. She started shacking him. "Wake up! You _can't _die! We have been through _so_ much together as kids for you to die! You _just _can't!" Kira screamed with tears just flowing freely. Then she let go and sank to her knees. "You…can't…" she said, putting her head in her hands.

Kurama covered Hiei's head with the cover. Kiro looked at Miso with tears in his own eyes. Immediately Miso got on his knees and held Kira tight. She turned to him and cried on his shoulder. Yukina ran over and hugged Kurama crying. "Yukina, don't cry. Hiei wouldn't want you to," Kurama explained, trying to hold back his own tears but failing.

Kira just broke down even more. "Miso, why? Why didn't it work! Why couldn't we _save _him! He's our brother after all!" Kira cried. "I know. It's all right…I know," Miso said with tears falling from his eyes. "It was a long time ago in the village of thieves. When he was found…but still…he…was our brother! No matter what!" Kira yelled while still crying.


	5. Chapter 5

muie5: Hi again. Thanks for the reviews I got. I'm so happy you all loved it.

Red Kitsune Flames: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

Dragon Tamer103088: Well thank. They really couldn't put him in a cold bath since every time they tried to touch him they got burned.

muie5: I wasn't planning on writing another chapter. But….I guess I will. Just to get how everyone knows each other. Let's get on with it!

Kurama: muie5 even though I'm mad that you killed my best friend you need to say the disclaimer.

muie5: sad face Okay. Fine! I don't own YYH but I own Kira, Miso, Kiro, and this cookie I bought from the mall.

Chapter 5

* * *

_Flash back_

We see a little Kira running through a forst. Demons are chasing after her with all kinds of weapons. "Get away! Leave me alone!" she yelled, running as fast as her legs would take her.

Suddenly she tripped over a root of a tree and fell to the ground. "Oww! My ankle!" she cried. Rubbing her right ankle. The demons got closer as she just sat there unable to move.

She closed her eyes ready for her death to come. After a moment of nothing she opened her eyes. There in front of her stood a small Hiei. He had his sword drawn as blood fell from the tip. On the ground were the bodies of the demons that were chasing her.

"Brother Hiei!" Kira yelled happily, trying to get up. He turned to her, sheathing his sword. "Don't move. Your ankle looks broken," Hiei said, looking at the swelled ankle. "You saved me," she said, smiling. "Yes," he said, picking her up bridal style.

He walked into the village and took her to her home. He wrapped the ankle. "Brother Hiei, I'm glad you're here," Kira said. "Kira, you should watch what you do. Just know that if you get in triuble I'll be there to fish you out," Hiei said, smiling at his sister. "Thank you," Kira said.

_End flash back_

"Miso! I miss him so much. He helped us through things yet we couldn't repay the favor," Kira cried. "I know," Miso said quietly, remembering his own times with Hiei.

What they didn't know was Hiei was with them, well at least his soul. "They all came back.," he said, looking at his morning friends and family. He walked over to Kira. "Kira," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I can't come back. I'm glad to see you all one last time."

They he made himself visible. "You all look so ridicules," he said. They all looked at him. "Hiei!" Yukina and Kira yelled. "Yeah, it's me," he answered. "Hiei, are…" Kurama couldn't finish. "Fox, don't be so stupid! Don't morn my death. I can't come back. I'm gone for good. Just know I won't be to far. Miso. Kiro. If you don't keep Kira save I'll come and hunt you down. Kurama, take care of Yukina," Hiei said.

"Hiei, are you going to say something?" Kurama asked, looking at Yukina. "No, best to leave now," Hiei said, disappearing. "Hiei!" Yukina yelled, running to were he was. "No! Hiei, please!" Kira yelled, new tears falling.

Botan came and took Hiei to Spirit World with tears in her own eyes.

* * *

Muie5: Okay that's time. Hoped you liked it. And sorry to all the Hiei fans. I, too, am a Hiei fan, but Ihad to have Hiei die in at least _one _of my stories.

Hiei: You…killed...ME!

Muie5: heh, heh, heh. Opps! I better go. Please review!


End file.
